fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Guncat: Return of Gundog!
Guncat: Return of Gundog! is a reboot of the Guncat series, after the original game, Guncat: Fighting Gundog!, faded into obscurity. It was developed by Boss Games and published by Nintendo for the 3DS, Nintendo Switch, and later ported to the Byte Block by Gigabyte Gaming. It was also ported to the V2 but by the company that owns Boss Games - Flaming Games. It is a 2D Shooter where your main goal is to reach the end of each stage and defeat the boss. Guncat: Return of Gundog marks the second canon appearance of Guncat in a game. Gameplay The gameplay of Guncat: Return of Gundog! is very much like it's predecessor. You play as one of ten different characters, each with a different way of being unlocked and weapons. You go through a sidescrolling stage, pressing A to fire your weapon at enemies. If you stop moving, the screen will end up carrying you. Each stage can be chosen manually - the exception being the two final stages. Each time you kill an enemy, they have a chance of dropping one of three things - a weapon, a powerup, or (very rarely) Super Berries. Super Berries cause your current character to unleash their ultimate power with the push of B, which lasts for 20 seconds if it's a weapon or gets used immediately if it's an ability (Like the Nukes & Bombs). In every stage, you can also find Allies who will function as an extra hit for you, aswell as help you defeat enemies and bosses. It's possible to survive a stage with an ally and take him to the next stage, but keep in mind if you get another ally your old ally is gone. Allies will be visible and you just move into them to "equip" them. The only exception for this is Jellyloan Prince where you must shoot a Jelly Box 3 times after you complete a stage with him. For the V2, you fire your weapon with the red action button and unleash your characters ultimate power with the blue action button. Story One day in Gunland, Guncat was finally relaxing for once, and noticed Gundog approaching. Giving him a friendly meow, she motions for Gundog to relax with her - Guncat then proceeds to summon two minions that attempt to defeat Guncat. After fighting them off, Guncat swears revenge against Gundog - and refuses to trust him again. After Gundog has been defeated, Guncat lets out a sigh of relief knowing that his reign of terror is over. However, Kitty Meowsons proceeds to burst in and knock out Gundog and Guncat. Waking up an hour later, they decide to team up (very reluctantly) to chase down Kitty Meowsons and finally stop him. On their travels to defeat Kitty Meowsons, Gundog and Guncat stumble upon Sugar Island to find a map of Kitty Meowsons' location. While at Sugar Island, they find a Sugar Assassin who teams up with them after they save her from several guards. However, it then causes all of the island to begin hunting them down. After saving King Sugar, Kitty Meowsons appear and shoots a portal at Guncat & Gundog sending them to the past where they get stuck as younger versions of themselves. They hunt down Kitty Meowsons to get turned back to normal and get sent to their normal time - however after defeating Kitten Meowsons and getting sent back to the present, they get kidnapped and thrown onto a mysterious space station that wants them dead. Guncat and Gundog eventually explode the space station, landing them at Kitty Meowsons' base, and they take down Kitty Meowsons. However, before they manage to take him down once and for all, he manages to send a signal out... Characters Keep in mind that this means that the character is in a DLC. Playable Characters Allies Weapons/Power-ups Stages Bosses Note - To view all of The Night Monster's text, you must highlight over it. Keep in mind that all italic text means it's in a DLC. Minibosses Beta Elements *Originally, Kitty Meowsons was going to take up the final character slot instead of Spaceship. This was changed as in the full game they ended up having Kitty Meowsons being the final boss and there being an extra stage for the boss fight. *Gundog used to use his Doggone Gun in this, but it was changed to the Pancake Launcher for him to be more of an opposite to Guncat. *There used to be splitscreen co-op, but this was removed for unknown reasons. This was added back in for Nintendo Switch. *Seen in the screenshots of when it got revealed at E3, the character select screen had room for 20 characters while back then there were only going to be 8 plus Kitty Meowsons. It was later revealed that you would of been able to select 11 different allies then in the character select screen. This was removed in later versions for you to actually have to find the allies in each level, as well as there being less allies. However, the character select screen for V2 still shows all the allies in the game - except selecting an ally just shows you on the current stage where it is. *Turtleman used to wield a broken beer bottle that he'd try to stab enemies with, but these were changed to Butter Saws to keep with the previous game. *Originally, there would of been seperate stages for each playable character like the previous game. Due to the added stage amount and system limitations, they were unable to do this. *The game originally went under the title of 'Guncat V Gundog: The Return!' before it was decided on Guncat: Return of Gundog! Version Differences *In the 3DS/Nintendo Switch versions, after defeating Kitten Meowsons he goes through a portal back to the present time. However, in the V2 & Super Gamer ports of the game, he insteads gets knocked out and falls into a black hole. *The V2 & Super Gamer ports have certain enemies and bosses (like King Sugar) have different colored blood come out of them when you shoot them. However, in the 3DS/Nintendo Switch versions this isn't the case. *The 3DS/Nintendo Switch version requires you to seperately buy the DLC, but because of it being ported to V2 & Super Gamer later, it comes with the DLC. *The V2 version has the "classic" Character Select Screen shown at E3, however selecting an ally in it just shows you where on the stage the ally is. This is the same on the 3DS version, and the Nintendo Switch version also has the classic character select screen - but just shows you which allies are available in the stage. *The Nintendo Switch version features splitscreen co-op, while the other versions don't. *You kill off Kitty Meowsons in the V2 & Super Gamer versions, however in the 3DS/Nintendo Switch versions you instead send him into space. DLC Guncat: Return of Gundog! features several DLC. Keep in mind that all DLC comes packaged in on the V2 & Super Gamer versions. Guncat X Elementals ($5) Released 7/1/17 (3 months after Elementals 2 came out for Nintendo Switch), Guncat X Elementals features an exclusive ally, a brand new stage featuring a brand new boss, and allowed you to play tracks from Elementals & Elementals 2 instead of the normal music. Expansion Pass ($30.00) This "DLC" released day 1, and would give you all future DLCs the second they came out. This DLC also allows you to customize the color of every character as a reward for spending $30 on it instead of buying all DLC seperately. Guncat Vs. Gundog: Kitty Meowsons & The Assassin's League ($10) When a league of Kitty Meowsons' former allies hear of his fate, they plan to destroy Guncat and Gundog forever for their crimes. As such, they most go through five brand new stages to defeat the assassins... and a bonus stage. This DLC comes with more story, 6 bosses, and a new ally. Reception Creationary Critic gave the game a Solid with Potential rating (equal to a 2/5, or a 40/100) while the game was in progress. Creationary Critic enjoyed the concept and said the gameplay was nice, however stated the story is nothing groundbreaking. Double Draw (in the Quick Draw format) gave the game a Jack Rank (equal to a 1/4, or a 25/100) while the game was in progress. The Story and Gameplay got a 7, while Structure got a 6. Category:2017 Category:3DS Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:TerrariaBoss's Games Category:Boss Games Games Category:Reviewed by Creationary Critic Category:Super Gamer Category:V2 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Shooting Games